reileofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
O Rei Leão
The Lion King é o primeiro filme da saga O Rei Leão.Ele é o 32º filme animado de longa-metragem da Walt Disney Pictures, lançado em 1994. É a trigésima segunda maior bilheteria da história, e maior de um filme de animação tradicional.O filme é inspirado na peça teatral Hamlet, de Shakespeare; no filme da Disney Bambi; nas histórias de José e Moisés, da Bíblia. O sucesso levou a uma adaptação teatral, na Broadway desde 1997, e duas sequências, O Rei Leão 2: O Reino de Simba e O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata. Sinopse O filme conta a história de Simba, um pequeno leãozinho que é filho de Mufasa, o Rei Leão, e da rainha Sarabi. O recém-nascido recebe a bênção do sábio babuíno Rafiki mas, ao crescer, é envolvido nas artimanhas de seu tio Scar, o invejoso e maldoso irmão de Mufasa, que planeja livrar-se do sobrinho e assumir o trono. Quando Simba se vê injustamente acusado pela morte de Mufasa, sua única chance de salvar sua vida é se exilar das Terras do Reino. Ele encontra abrigo junto a outros dois excluídos da sociedade, um suricate chamado Timão e um javali chamado Pumba que lhe ensinam a filosofia do Hakuna Matata (sem problemas). Anos depois, ao ser descoberto por Nala, sua amiga de infância, Simba tem que decidir se deve assumir suas responsabilidades como rei ou seguir com seu estilo de vida despreocupado. Lançamento em 3D Após 17 anos, o clássico volta às telas do cinema para um relançamento em 3D. Em Setembro de 2011, a nova tecnologia 3D utilizada no filme é supérflua, não acrescentando absolutamente nada à narrativa, mantendo clássica dublagem realizada pela Delart em 1994 (perfeita seja nas atuações dos personagens ou nas performances musicais) e empalidecendo o supramencionado fantástico uso da paleta de cores. Elenco Trilha Sonora Ver Artigo principal:O Rei Leão - Trilha Sonora A música foi escrita por Hans Zimmer, com vocais do músico sul-africano Lebo M., e as canções, por Elton John e o letrista Tim Rice. O álbum é uma das trilhas sonoras mais vendidas da história, com 10 milhões de cópias só nos Estados Unidos. Uma nova versão foi editada em 2003 para o lançamento do DVD. Recepção O Rei Leão tornou-se um dos maiores sucessos da Disney, com 312 milhões de dólares somente nos Estados Unidos e US$783,841,776 milhões ao redor do mundo. Foi a animação de maior bilheteria até Procurando Nemo em 2003. No Brasil, fez mais de 500 mil pagantes na estréia e 4.2 milhões no total.O VHS vendeu 4.5 milhões de cópias no dia da chegada em 1995, e o DVD, em 2003 chegou a 2 milhões na estréia. Em 2011 será lançado em Blu-ray. Curiosidades *O filme foi criado em homenagem ao Principe William que na epoca tinha 12 anos. *O filme O Rei Leão é o 32.º longa de animação dos estúdios Disney e o primeiro a ser desenvolvido a partir de um argumento original - os animadores afirmaram que tomaram inspiração nas histórias bíblicas de José e Moisés e em Hamlet, de Shakespeare. Certos elementos porém tem grandes semelhanças com a série de desenho animado japonês originária na década de 1960 "Kimba, o leão branco". Mesmo o nome do personagem da Disney é muito próximo, "Simba" e há muitas tomadas e argumentos extremamente semelhantes. A Disney afirma que se tratam de coincidências. *Mais de 800 artistas em três continentes trabalharam três anos para realizar O Rei Leão. *A sequência do estouro da manada de gnus, que dura cerca de três minutos (canções The Stampede e Chow Down!), demorou dois anos para ser concluída, com o uso de imagens geradas por computador. *A mesma parte de refrão Till' we Fin our place, on the path unwinding, in the circle, the circle of life se repete mais ou menos cinco vezes. *O Rei Leão não apenas se tornou um dos filmes mais populares de todos os tempos, mas também marcou o ponto alto da chamada "Era de Ouro da Disney", na década de 1990. *O Rei Leão foi a primeira longa metragem da Disney a ser dublada em português de Portugal; os filmes anteriores eram comercializados na versão brasileira. *Os atores James Earl Jones e Madge Sinclair, que fizeram, respectivamente, as vozes do rei Mufasa e da rainha Sarabi, atuaram no filme Um Príncipe em Nova York (1988), interpretando o Rei e a Rainha, pais do personagem de Eddie Murphy. *A morte do rei Mufasa foi a primeira morte de um personagem da Disney assistida pela platéia. Em Bambi (1942) a mãe do protagonista foi morta por um caçador, mas não era ilustrada. *O Rei Leão é o segundo filme da Disney onde aparecem somente animais não-antropomórficos (ao contrário de Robin Hood, por exemplo), sendo o primeiro o filme Bambi em que, apesar de ter referências a seres humanos, estes nunca são vísiveis na tela. *O Rei Leão é o único longa-metragem da Disney que foi dublado em uma das línguas africanas da África do Sul, a língua zulu. *Uma das maiores polêmicas sobre mensagens subliminares encontra-se no filme. Na cena em que Simba deita-se em cima de flores em um penhasco, levanta partículas de poeira, que por menos de um segundo, formam no céu a palavra "SEX" ("sexo" em inglês). A Disney afirmou que as letras na verdade formam "SFX", uma comum abreviação para efeitos especiais, sendo apenas uma assinatura inofensiva. Na versão em DVD a cena foi refeita e a poeira não correspondia mais a nenhuma letra. *A versão brasileira da canção inicial do filme, chamada Ciclo sem fim (Circle of Life em inglês) foi cantada pela atriz e cantora Zezé Motta. *A atriz Whoopi Goldberg foi inicialmente cotada para dublar Sarabi, mãe de Simba, mas recusou devido ao tamanho do papel. Ela optou por dar voz à hiena Shenzie. *Inicialmente o filme O Rei Leão se chamaria O Rei da Selva (The King of The Jungle), Mas o nome mudou quando os produtores notaram que na verdade os leões vivem nas savanas. *O longa animado mais famoso dos cinemas estréia seu primeiro Blu-Ray, numa edição especial da Disney chamada Diamond Edition em High Definition, com a digitalização das cenas totalmente remasterizadas e em 3-D, e ainda este ano 2011, o longa reestreará nos cinemas numa versão em 3-D de 1994. Categoria:Filmes